


Little O

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Grooming, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Louis, Painful Sex, Step-siblings, Touching, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis has a crush on his older step-brother, Harry has a plan to take advantage of it.





	Little O

**Author's Note:**

> This is underage sex. This is dubious consent. Some of it is non consensual. It clearly says all of this in the tags. Do not read beyond this point if this is something that offends you or makes you uncomfortable. If you are under age yourself, you should not be here. I'm not your babysitter and have already given you more warning than I should ever have to. You've knowingly clicked "Proceed" to access adult content. Reading beyond this is at your own risk. 
> 
> Kindly fuck off if you are a troll who searches these tags only to post nasty comments about its contents. We're all going to hell, come join us.

Louis had always had a bit of a crush on her step brother, Harry. He was alpha and strong and muscular and always so so sweet to him despite the age difference. Louis had been 12 when Harry had come to live with them so he could attend the university not far away. His parents had given Harry free reign over the basement and Louis always snuck down after bedtime even if it was just to watch him play video games on the coach until he fell asleep. 

“Come over here,” Harry had said one night while a movie played. He helped Louis to recline in his lap, back against his warm chest. It felt so nice to have all of his step brother’s attention solely on him and melted down to rest his head back against Harry’s shoulder. 

It became their new snuggling position and Louis couldn’t wait until he heard his parents bedroom door close so he could sneak downstairs. 

The first time Harry had touched him, Louis had been half asleep. His warm hand slid under his shirt and rubbed soothingly over his belly in a way that made Louis want to purr. It slipped lower and lower until his fingers dipped into Louis’ loose pajama pants. Louis parted his thighs on instinct, letting them hang over on either side of Harry’s that were propped up on the small table in front of them. 

Louis wasn’t quite sure what was happening but Harry’s hands were soft and warm and felt nice against his skin. He cupped Louis’ cock and balls in his hand beneath his underwear and that felt  _ really  _ nice. He’d only ever touched himself there in the shower while he used a soapy hand to make the slide feel nice. Harry’s hand felt even nicer and he made a little noise that immediately made him blush in embarrassment. 

“That feel good, Little O?” Harry asked deeply against his ear which made Louis shutter. He’d never heard Harry’s alpha voice before and it made his whole body feel tingly. Louis nodded. 

Harry’s fingers wandered lower beneath his balls and slid one along the folds of skin that hid away his omega parts. The membrane that closed them off had only recently broken for him, his first pre-heat period taking him by surprise only a few months before. He still remembered the way Harry’s nostrils had flared the day it had happened and the way he’d asked if Louis was growing up. 

Harry’s fingers parted him and Louis gasped when one explored and then circled his entrance. It was all still new to him and he hadn’t even had the courage to explore his new anatomy his self quite yet. He was more than happy to have Harry do it for him. His touches were confident yet gentle and it made Louis tingle with excitement. 

“You’re so grown up, Little O,” Harry’s alpha voice made him quiver, “So wet for your alpha.”

Louis whimpered and the tip of Harry’s finger slid inside.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked breathlessly. The intrusion felt strange but also kind of good. He didn’t want it to stop but also wasn’t sure it was okay. 

“Making you feel good, Little O. Doesn’t it feel good?” 

Louis just nodded and felt Harry’s finger push in deeper. It did feel good. Very good. 

Harry slid his finger into him and then back out while they watched the movie. When the credits rolled, Harry pulled his hand out, smelled his fingers with a moan and then sent Louis back upstairs to his bed in a daze. 

Harry did the same thing the next night and then the next. Soon Louis crawled right into his lap as soon as he snuck downstairs and pushed Harry’s hand between his legs. He stopped wearing underwear to bed and eventually started to slip out of his bottoms as well. 

“Feel what you do to me?” Harry had started to ask him and Louis really good. His large alpha dick was hard and pressed against his back while Harry’s fingers entered his body and sometimes even stroked his cock. 

Louis got excited the first time Harry pulled down his shorts and showed him his alpha dick. It was big and intimidating but so hard for Louis. Harry showed it off as he stroked it, the whole time moaning about how hard Louis had made him. It was all for him. His alpha voice made Louis feel so special. 

It was so big in his hands when Harry let him touch it. It was the first alpha dick he’d ever seen in person or otherwise apart from the cartoonish drawings in his biology textbook. Harry showed him what to do, guiding his hands up and then down to squeeze at the sliight curve of his knot. 

“That feels so good, Little O,” Harry moaned and made Louis feel all warm inside. 

It was dark in the basement one night with only the bluish glow of the tv to see. Louis liked it that way. It felt more exciting to have Harry’s fingers moving inside him without any lights on.

“I want to have more than my fingers inside you, Little O,” Harry moaned softly into his ear. He was leaning back against Harry’s chest again. This time they had both removed their clothes and were covered over with a soft fuzzy blanket Harry had bought just for him. It felt nice against his skin and against his little omega cock when Harry made it hard. 

Harry lifted Louis’ hips just a bit and shifted so his alpha dick was no longer trapped between them. Instead it stood up straight between Louis’ legs and rested against his omega parts. It gave him a small thrill to feel its heat there. The tip nudged against his balls and Louis could feel the wetness against his sensitive skin. 

“Do you want more than my fingers?” Harry asked, his lips touching the shell of his ear. 

“I don’t know,” Louis whispered back truthfully. He wasn’t quite sure what Harry meant but the small thrust of his hips up gave Louis an idea. 

“I’ll be right here helping you the whole way,” Harry assured him softly, “I’ll show you what to do. You can feel how hard I am for you, don’t you want to make me feel good?”

Louis nodded. He idolized Harry. He would do anything for Harry’s approval and attention. Of course he wanted to make Harry feel good. 

“Come on, Little O, let’s get you turned around. I want to see your face.” 

Louis stood up and then let Harry guide him so he was straddling Harry’s hips with his big alpha cock standing tall in front of him, close enough for his own little omega cock to bump against it. 

“Mine’s so small,” he whispered as he stared down and compared them. 

“That’s because yours is just there to make you feel good and mine has a different job.” 

Louis nodded and accepted that answer. He knew enough biology to know what alphas could do that he couldn’t. His secondary gender was mostly cosmetic. 

“Come here, Little O, up on your knees and hold onto my shoulders.” 

The alpha easily helped him move, strong hands and arms lifting him into position. He felt small but that made him feel warm and protected the same way he felt when Harry’s fingers slid inside him. He trusted Harry with his life and that made him feel so good. 

Louis hovered above Harry so the tip of his little cock brushed against his broad chest and left a little wet spot where his precum was oozing out. That had just started happening recently but Harry assured him it was normal, that it made everything feel better. He had to agree. 

Harry shuffled around under him for a few seconds and Louis gasped when he felt the hot head of Harry’s alpha cock nestling into his folds and against his hole. The temperature was much different than Harry’s fingers and it already felt good just to have it touching him there. Louis wiggled just a little against it and blushed deeply when he liked it. 

“Okay Little O, take your time,” Harry’s voice rumbled and made Louis’ heart flutter. “I’ll give you some pheromones to help you relax.” 

Louis had already felt the edges of himself grow hazy and knew it was Harry’s doing. He always did that a little bit whenever he touched Louis. It always made him calm and this time soothed his nerves about what was happening. He wasn’t sure he could or wanted to do this, but Harry was so good to him. 

Harry’s large hands gripped his hips and Louis let them guide him. His heart raced as he felt Harry’s alpha dick push against him and then it was stretching him open. It was just the tip, but it was  _ inside _ . He whimpered and his hands tightened on Harry’s shoulders. 

“Fuck, Little O,” Harry groaned and it sounded like it was hard for him to stay in control. “Never felt anyone so tight.” 

It made Louis feel tingly inside to know he was pleasing Harry, pleasing his alpha. He forced himself to let his weight rest back, Harry’s dick sinking further into him. It was a stretch and it felt weird and uncomfortable and intrusive but Harry’s expression of ecstasy spurred him on. 

His breath hitched on every intake when he was finally fully seated. It felt like Harry’s dick was taking up all of his space to breathe inside of him and the stretch of his muscles made his instinct to pull away from it. 

Harry started to pump up into him from underneath with deep groans of pleasure and Louis closed his eyes and tried not to cry. He didn’t want Harry to think he was a baby. 

“Oh god, you feel so good, Little O, so perfect. I’m not gonna last long, can’t hold it, gonna knot!” 

Harry groaned and thrust up into him a few more times until pressing in deep and holding it with a guttural groan that made him vibrate with it. 

Then Louis really did cry when Harry’s knot popped and stretched him even further. The sound forced itself out of him and then the tears were falling. It hurt and sent another jolt of pain through him when he tried to pull away and found they were stuck together. 

“Shhh, just hold still,” Harry cooed in his alpha voice but it only did so much to settle him. He felt like he was being ripped in half. The stretch burned and he wanted it to stop but he also didn’t want to disappoint Harry.

He felt Harry start to pulse inside him and Harry’s hand went down to his omega cock which had gone soft with the pain. 

“You’re so good, Little O, so so good,” Harry continued to praise him as he fondled his soft cock. It felt wrong and he wanted Harry to stop but everything spilling out of Harry’s mouth made him feel ungrateful for not wanting it. 

The tears continued to stream down his face and all he could do was stare down at where Harry was still touching him until he couldn’t stand it anymore and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

“Hope you’re not old enough to get pregnant yet,” Harry muttered through another groan as his dick continued to pulse inside him. 

Louis couldn’t think about things like that. His body was shaking with the pain and Harry was still touching him. It was all he could focus on. 

His body was limp and he felt disconnected with reality when Harry finally held him and slowly pulled out. There was a rush of fluids that made his thighs sticky and his whole body feel dirty. 

Harry laid him down gently on the couch and wiped him up with one of his tshirts from the floor. It was streaked with red when he tossed it back down. 

He could barely move when he finally made it back to his own bed. He stayed beneath the covers when his parents came to wake him up for school, not doubting his sickness when he wouldn’t even come down for breakfast. Everything hurt for days. 

He hadn’t been back to the basement and after a few days Harry must have realized he wasn’t going to. There was a soft knock on the door before Harry slipped into his bedroom one night. 

“Hey Little O,” he whispered and climbed into bed beside him. 

Louis didn’t know what to do so he closed his eyes and hoped that Harry would leave. But Harry didn’t. Instead, things began just as they had before. He could do nothing when Harry slid his hand down to touch him so he just closed himself off and let it happen. There was rarely a night that went by without a visit from Harry after that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
